


A Friend From Heaven

by horsefeathers, snowflake123



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Protectiveness, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsefeathers/pseuds/horsefeathers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake123/pseuds/snowflake123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Holmes had started hunting ever since she met Hayyel. What she didn't expect was to be confronted by two Leviathans. Now the two want her to call the angel, but she wouldn't put her friend in danger like that. Would she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Incase you were wondering what Alexandra looks like. She basically almost has a striking resemblance to Sherlock, her hair stops at the shoulder, and she dresses slightly like him too.

One evening, Alexandra was studying for a history exam she had the next day. She hadn't heard Hayyel come in until Hayyel tells her. “I remember that very differently.”

Alexandra jumped a little and says. “Shit Hayyel. Don't sneak up on me like that.”

“I didn't. Couldn't you hear me come in?” She straightens up. “Anyway, I was saying I remember that differently.”

“No I didn't hear you come in because people use the front door. And what do you remember from civil war times?”

“Many people don't know this, but it eventually got so bad, some of us had to interfere. Otherwise, it could've been worse.”

“Hmm, what you don't learn in school. You either learn from dad, or an angel that doesn't know how to use the front door.” Alexandra gave her a slight glare.

“I know how to use the front door, I just choose not to.”

Alexandra deepens her glare. “Well use it next time.” She sits back in her chair and asks. “Why are you here anyways?”

“Just checking in on you, making sure you were alright.” Hayyel made a worried look.

“Why wouldn't I be alright? I'm always alright.”

Hayyel pursed her lips. “It's nothing that should really be a problem for you. Just, try not to eat a whole lot of American food.”

Alexandra gives her a confused look, and says. “I don't know when I would have to leave for America. Dad never leaves for the states. Not even for vacation.”

“That's good.”

“Why? What's wrong with American food?” Alexandra laughs a little between her words.

“There's nothing wrong with the food itself. It's what's in the food.” She looks down at the floor, then back up.

Alexandra put her elbows on the table, then rest her head in her hands. “Dear god Hayyel. I know you're the angel of animals. But do you think that'll dictate half my life?”

“No. I'm telling you too much.”

“Too much what?” Alexandra stands suddenly, more interested in the conversation than in her school work.

“Um…I might get in a lot of trouble for telling you this.”

“Please, I'm a consulting detective’s daughter. I've been deducing since I was three. If you don't tell me now. Then I'll figure it out myself.”

“Have you heard of the Leviathans?”

Alexandra shook her head and told her. “No I haven't, up until now that is. So what can you tell me about these Leviathans?” Alexandra leans a little with more interest. Hayyel sits down next to her.

“They're monsters. Well, more like super monsters. They were God's first creation after making the world. Even older than angels. But, they proved too aggressive, too hungry. They were the piranhas that would eat the whole aquarium. So, God locked them in Purgatory.”

Alexandra gives a blank stare at the name of Purgatory.

“Purgatory. Monster land. Seriously? You haven't heard of Purgatory?” Hayyel chuckles. “And you call yourself a hunter.”

“Hey! You try balancing temporary detective work, school work, and monster research. It's harder than shit.”

Hayyel smiles. “Alright.” She closes her eyes, and thinks. “Okay, where do humans go when they die?”

“Uh, heaven or hell. Depends on what that person did.”

“Yes. But where do monsters go when they die?”

“Pff I have no idea.”

Hayyel tips her head as she says it. “Purgatory.”

“Okay then. So, about these Leviathans. What about them involves you coming to me?” Alexandra leans more with interest.

Hayyel cradles her forehead in her hand. “My brother, he uh, he didn't make the brightest choice. He accidentally let them out.”

“What?”

“It was an accident. He was trying to send them back, but they hung on. And now, well, they're kind of taking over America.”

“And let me guess, you need help or something?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Alexandra gave a small frustrated sigh. “So, if this is happening in America. How in the hell would they get here?”

“Mainly in America. We're still not sure how far they've spread.”

Alexandra rolled her eyes. “Well instead of wasting your time with me. Why don't you go look to see how far they spread.”

“They're kind of hard to track. Like I said, they're older than angels, and more powerful.”

Alexandra gave another frustrated sigh. “So then there's more as to why you're here. And don't try to tell me some other story. You think that one of them has replaced me, and that's why you're “checking” on me. Well I'm not, so I'm fine.” Alexandra slams her textbook closed and storms off to her bedroom.

Hayyel calls after her. “No! I'm not worried about that.” Then she adds, quieter this time, so Alexandra can hardly hear. “I'm worried about you.”

Then Alexandra hears the sound of her leaving. Alexandra turns but is too late. Then remembers that even though Hayyel is gone, she can still hear her. “Hayyel wait! I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry come back. Why are you worried about me?” She doesn't get an answer. She starts saying certain swears in different languages. “Fucking angels!”

A few weeks later Alexandra hadn't seen or heard from Hayyel, and decided to go out and get a few things. When she gets upstairs, she's ambushed by two men. One of the men shoved Alexandra up against the wall, pushing a knife against her throat. The blade cut into her skin, but not enough to draw blood.

“Call the angel.” He growled.

Alexandra deadpans as she says. “Well, since you broke into my flat. Tell me where my dad and John are first.”

“They'll be dead if you don't do as I say, right now. As will you.” He pushed the blade a bit harder.

Fear started to set in as she stuttered out. “I…I don't know how. And I don't know what you're talking about. Please just leave me alone.”

“Don't act dumb. We know you're not.” The second Leviathan spoke up. “We know you know about us. We're looking for the angel who told you. Now, before my friend here loses his patience and eats you, call her.”

“Well maybe if you put the knife away I will.”

The second Leviathan looked over to the one who had Alexandra pinned against the wall, and nodded. The first Leviathan pulled the knife away from Alexandra's throat, and let her go after closing the door and locking it.

“There.” The second Leviathan said. “Now call her. But only call her, don't tell her we're here.”

Alexandra rubbed at her throat a little, then said. “One more thing. And I know you'll get mad. But I want to see my dad. And John before I do anything. Concerned daughter thing you know?” Alexandra was only stalling for time.

“No.”

“Then I'll see them myself. Unless you want to try and stop me.” Alexandra had a dangerous daring look in her eyes.

“You're really trying my patience girl.”

“Yeah I know. I've been told that I do that. And the name's Holmes. Alexandra Holmes.”

He sighed. “Fine, I'm done with fun and games.” He turned to the other Leviathan. “Eat her.”

Alexandra's eyes widened and she impulsively shouted. “Hayyel I need your help right now please, it's an emergency!”

The first Leviathan stopped.

“See, was that so hard?” The second asked.

“You ungrateful son of a bitch!” Alexandra moved to attack the second Leviathan. Instead the first caught her by the arms and held her so that she could barely move.

“Go lock her in the basement.” The second said. “I'll wait for the angel.”

The first Leviathan held Alexandra tight around the waist with one arm and unlocked the door with the other.

“Oh.” The second Leviathan added. “And angel proof the door of the basement. We can't have the angel just letting her out.”

The first Leviathan nodded. Alexandra struggled with all her might while saying. “Let me go!” She dug her heel into his foot hoping that would have an affect. He ignored her and only squeezed her tighter, so much Alexandra had to struggle for her every breath.

“Stop struggling, and I'll stop squeezing.” He growled.

Alexandra gasped for a little for each breath, and tried to pry his arms off of her. But her grip was slowly fading. They reached the bottom of the stairs, and when he shifted to unlock the door, his hold on her released a bit, just enough for Alexandra to take in a big gasp of air.

Once she regained her breath, she looked up at the Leviathan a little and told him. “I have a landlady named Mrs. Hudson. If she hears me in the basement, she'll let me out. Depends on how loud I am. I'm a screamer you should know.”

“Your landlady is not home. She's at the market. We made sure of it.” He opened the door, and shoved her inside.

“She'll come back you know.”

“Not for awhile at least.” Then he slammed the door shut.

Alexandra turned around and hit the door. “Hey! What do you even want Hayyel for?! She didn't do anything to you!”

She didn't get an answer. She pounded on the door a little more. Eventually she gave up and sank to the ground, pulling her knees towards her.

Meanwhile, Hayyel had heard her call and moved as fast as she could to 221B Baker Street. When she got there, it was dark and too quiet.

“Alexandra.” She said. “What's wrong, I was halfway around the world.” Hayyel didn't get an answer, until one of the Leviathans showed up.

“Hello, angel.”

Hayyel turned and when she saw him, her face lost some of it's color. Then got a hold of herself and brought out her angel blade.

“Where's Alexandra?” She asked him.

“Somewhere “safe”.”

“Leave her alone. I gather it's me you want, or more specifically, my brother.”

“I never said we hurt her. Yet.”

Meanwhile in the basement. Alexandra had hoped that Mrs. Hudson had come back and started pounding on the door again. She gave up and tried something else.

“Hayyel if you can hear me and you're here in the flat, you need to leave Baker Street now! It's a trap! Don't worry about me I'm fine. Just leave now!”

Upstairs, it was already too late for Hayyel to leave. The two Leviathans had her surrounded and the first had quickly disarmed her before securing her by pulling back her arms, and looping his around hers by the elbows. Hayyel heard Alexandra's call, but was helpless to do anything. She could only hope Alexandra was okay as the second Leviathan hit her across the face.

“Where's Castiel?” He questioned her.

“I don't know.” She said.

“Stop lying.” He was beginning to get annoyed.

“I wouldn't know, the last time I knew, he was dead. Because of you!”

The second Leviathan looked over at his partner. “Tie her up.” He said.

Alexandra was starting to get worried, and searched the basement for something to pick the lock with. She came up short, but she found something that could come in handy. She suddenly remembered the hair pin she put in that morning. She pulled it out and said.

“Thank you.”

She began to pick the lock and prayed that the Leviathans wouldn't be standing there. Once she opened the door to find nothing, she said.

“Hayyel. If you were too late to leave, just know this. I got myself free and now I'm working my way upstairs. Just hold on if you can.”

Hayyel wasn't listening anymore. The pain was excruciating every time the first Leviathan would push the angel blade he had taken from her into her flesh. He asked her.

“This is the last time I will ask. Where. Is. Castiel?”

Hayyel was shaking, but she kept her defiant stare, loyal to her brother till the very end. Furious, he plunged the angel blade into her left side. The pain made her scream as it tore through her side. When he pulled it out, she was left whimpering.

“Please.” She begged. “Just make it stop.”

“Tell me what I want to know.”

“No.” A tear coursed down her cheek. “Just end it.”

Alexandra heard what Hayyel had said and demanded. “Stop this now!”

Everyone turned to look at her, the Leviathans were surprised to see her.

“How did you get out?” The second Leviathan demanded.

Alexandra pulled her hair pin out again and told him. “You learn a few tricks. Now leave my friend alone or else.”

The second Leviathan smiled evilly. “Or else what?”

A dark look passed over Alexandra as she said. “Or else I do this.”

With a little bit of surprise, she cut the second Leviathan’s head off with a machete she had hidden in the basement. The first Leviathan came at her with the angel blade. Alexandra swept her leg under him, knocking him off balance and onto his back. He dropped the angel blade in the process. He rolled over to grab it, but Alexandra kicked it across the room. He turned around with the machete in his face. Alexandra kept the dark look and said with a darker tone. “Leave and never come back. Or else.”

“Don't give him a choice.” Hayyel gasped out between short, labored breaths. “You have to kill him now, or he'll only hurt more people. Remember what I told you.” She groaned.

Alexandra slowly turned her gaze back to the Leviathan, the look was just cemented on her face. She raised the machete and did what Hayyel said. Alexandra tossed it to the side and quickly moved to Hayyel. Her hands trembling as she untied her, worry now showing.

Hayyel was breathing shakily as Alexandra wrapped her arm around her back to help her up. Hayyel steadied herself by putting her arm on Alexandra's shoulder while using her other hand to hold the wound in her side. Hayyel winced as Alexandra helped her to the sofa. She lay down, her face very pale.

Whatever sense of bravery, strength, and pride Alexandra had left, it quickly vanished as she said. “Oh my god Hayyel. Are you going to be okay? Tell me how to help you if I can.”

Her once pristine shirt was now spotted with blood stains, the biggest where she was holding her hand. Even her fingers were already covered in blood. She swallowed hard. “I'm not sure if you can. I lost a lot of blood.” Her wounds had a dull shine. “I just…I need to…” Hayyel gasped out before her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

At first Alexandra panicked, but soon realized she was still breathing, her chest barely moving up and down. Alexandra bit her lip completely unsure of what to do. She gave a fearful whimper before saying.

“H…Hayyel.”

She didn't wake up.

Alexandra's mind raced. Hayyel said she had lost a lot of blood, so Alexandra thought back to what John had taught her. She slowly stood up and went to the supply cabinet where she grabbed some gauze, disinfectant, and some bandaging. She bit her lip again. Things were going out of order. She got things to slow down, and placed them back in order. Carefully working to help her friend. Once Hayyel was taken care of. Alexandra moved to get rid of the Leviathans. She grabbed one of the heads and it opened it's eyes. She screamed a little and dropped it.

A gasp came from behind her. Hayyel half opened her eyes and quickly assessed the situation around her. “Alexandra!” She choked out. “You have to separate the heads from the bodies! Put it in a box! Send it to the moon if you can! Quickly!”

Alexandra nodded and found two separate boxes. One she took to the trash bin, the other she put on the kitchen table.

Hayyel gave here a confused look. “What are you doing that for?”

“Dad likes experimenting when he's bored. Plus he'll want to know how the inhuman head is still alive.” Alexandra gave a slight dark smile as muffled sounds came from the box.

“That's probably not the best idea.” Hayyel commented, but was cut short when she winced.

Alexandra winced too and asked. “You going to be okay?”

“You woke me up too soon. I still haven't healed properly.” She groaned, and her head fell back onto the pillow as she passed out once again.

Alexandra silently repeated the words 'too soon' to herself. Soon after that, Sherlock and John walked in. Forgetting that they had stepped out, and with relief washing over, Alexandra ran at them and said.

“Oh thank god you're okay.”

John and Sherlock were a little confused by what she said. John's gaze moved to Hayyel lying on the couch.

“Alexandra? What's going on?” He asked.

Alexandra pursed her lips as she turned to look at Hayyel. She bowed her head and looked at John through her lashes with the biggest eyes she's mastered.

“Well…it's really hard to explain. But that's a friend of mine who needed help. And I did what I could, using the medical knowledge you burned into my mind John.”

“What happened?” Sherlock spoke up.

Alexandra gave nervous wide eyes, and stepped back a bit. “I don't think you'll believe me if I told you. But long story short I got you something to experiment on dad.” She gave him a nervous smile.

He gave her a skeptical look, and went to his room. John stayed with her and sat her down in Sherlock's chair after making them some tea. Then he sat down in his chair opposite.

“So tell me what happened.” He asked.

Alexandra sighed and mumbled. “Better now than never. Okay, so it goes like this. I left the flat to get a few things for a school project. When I got back, I was ambushed up here by two guys. Now, these guys weren't ordinary. They're called Leviathans, and they held me at knife point. Anyways, I was more concerned about you two.” Alexandra continued on with her story, then moved to the box in the kitchen and said. “And this is one of the Leviathans. It can live without it's body.” She pulled the head out of the box and gave John a look that held no meaning what so ever. “It's also something dad can experiment on.”

“Hm.” That was all John said.

Alexandra gave him a confused look. While putting the head back in the box, she asked. “You're not mad or disturbed that I can kill someone without a second thought? Much less feel bad about it?”

John looked her in the eye and honestly answered her. “No. I have a friend in the states who does this kind of thing.”

Alexandra gave him a shocked look and asked. “What's his name?”

“Her name is Rache. You know she helped me and Sherlock about a month ago when you were away for a few days.”

Alexandra went to go sit across from him, very interested in the conversation. “What did she do?”

“After a few days, she found out that Sherlock was possessed by a demon. After she preformed an exorcism spell he was fine. She left the next day after telling Sherlock something upstairs. She said something about a changeling.”

“Whoa. Cool. I'll have to look that up sometime and get something to-” Alexandra suddenly stopped in the middle of her sentence.

“What is it?” John asked.

Alexandra bit her lower lip, then answered. “I'm a…hunter now John. I didn't tell you or dad because I knew you guys would worry about me. And that can be stressful sometimes.”

“It's alright.” John said comfortingly. “So your friend, is she a hunter?”

“Um, no. She's uh. An angel.” Alexandra facially and physically winced expecting the worst for an unknown reason.

Instead John just looked slightly surprised. “Oh.” He said. “Um, okay.”

“And right now, she's in the process of healing. Don't tell dad about the angel part. He can keep the Leviathan head, but when it comes to Hayyel. No one hurts my friend.”

John nodded. “I understand.”

Alexandra smiled at him. “That's good. I guess now there's nothing to do now, but wait for Hayyel to come around.”

“I suppose so.”

A few hours later, Alexandra was studying some more when a noise caught her attention. She looked over at Hayyel. The angel was beginning to wake up.

Alexandra gave her a sympathetic look and said. “Hey.”

Hayyel sighed. “Hey.” She said weakly.

Alexandra set her textbook down and asked. “How are you feeling?”

“Still tired, but better.” She sat up and opened up her shirt to look at her wounds. They had completely healed.

Alexandra gave her a slight smile. “That's good. I think. Um, can I get you something? Like maybe a glass of water or something?”

“No, I should be fine.” She looked down at her clothes. “But these might need a wash though.”

Alexandra could also see tears in Hayyel's clothes and suggested. “Your clothes have holes in them. You might need a new pair. I have tons of dress clothes. You can take a pair if you'd like.”

Hayyel smiled. “Thanks. But I can fix the holes. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Uh, yeah. Down the hall first door to your left.” Alexandra pointed to hall as if it would help some.

Hayyel walked in the direction she had indicated. She returned a few minutes later, she had fresh, clean clothes, that looked like nothing happened at all.

Alexandra gave her a surprised look. She had her hand half up and pointed at Hayyel's clothes, then said. “Hole are gone.”

“Uh, yeah.” Hayyel gave her a strange look.

Alexandra looked to her left and asked herself. “Why is that new to me?”

Hayyel shrugged.

Alexandra shook her head a little, then cleared her throat. “Well, you'll probably want to be going. Or you could hang out here a little longer if you'd like.”

“It wouldn't hurt. To stay a little longer, I mean.” She sat back down on the couch. “Oh, and by the way, thank you.”

Alexandra smiled at her. “No problem. It's what friends do for each other. But I should also be sorry. If I had known what they were planning.” Alexandra's face started to fall, filling with guilt.

“It's alright.”

Alexandra's expression fell even more. “But I should've known. I can read…everyone but…those two. They were just question marks.” Alexandra sank into Sherlock's chair.

“Really, it's alright.” Hayyel looked down and more quietly, added. “I know where my loyalties lie. I was prepared to die for you. And protect my brother.”

Alexandra looked at her. “You didn't need to die for me. I know you're angel and that might be your job. But, I don't like people standing in harms way just to help me. That's why I take so many different self defense classes. How to use different weapons. How to pick locks. I don't want people doing that for me.”

Hayyel frowned. “Fine, then. I'm just sorry I couldn't leave you out of this. I wish I never met you.”

“Hayyel, I didn't mean to imply it like that. I'm grateful that you care, but I don't want to feel like I'm on debt to whoever helps me. Including those who are my friends. Why do you think I have so little friends? Because I refuse to be in debt. And it doesn't mean I don't want to be friends with you.”

“Alexandra.” Hayyel looked her straight in the eye. “You don't owe me anything. If anything, I owe you.”

“If you don't mind my asking. How do you owe me?”

Hayyel gave her a small smile that reminded Alexandra of a child. “You saved my life.”

Alexandra returned the smile and told her. “That's what friends do.” Alexandra's smile grew as she stood up. “Plus, you're my only friend. Mmm, maybe my best friend.”

Hayyel smiled.

“And here's what friends do.” Alexandra walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Hayyel was surprised, but relaxed and hugged her back.

Alexandra laughed a little, stepped back and asked her. “Have you ever been hugged by someone before? Or is this a little new for you? Because I noticed you flinched a little, then relax.”

“It's just, I'm not used to being touched. But it's okay.” Hayyel smiled.

Alexandra smiled back. “Okay.” Alexandra looked at the time on her phone, then back up at Hayyel. “It's getting late. And I should get to bed. Again, you're more than welcome to stay here longer if you'd like. Hell, you can stay all night. If you want to that is.”

“I'll stay."

Alexandra nodded and headed off to her room while saying. “Night.”

Hayyel smiled, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “Goodnight.” Then she closed her eyes.

Alexandra tilted her head slightly, but didn't ask. Instead she just went straight to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a special thanks to my friend helping me out with some of the details and dialog.


End file.
